


It Is Not...Oh Wait Never Mind Yes It Is.

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Series: Mini Bits Of Dumbassery [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Ladybug forgot about a bet she lost last year.
Series: Mini Bits Of Dumbassery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	It Is Not...Oh Wait Never Mind Yes It Is.

“It is NOT my birthday.” Ladybug insisted. She could have sworn it was next week.  
“Oh you bet your ass it is.” Chat was grinning maniacally while holding a giant birthday cake and they both knew he had every intention to smash it in her face.   
“it is not my birthday, I KNOW it is not my birthday, I will literally grab any calendar right now and-” She pulled out her phone and stared at it. “Oh wait. Never mind. Happy birthday to me.”   
“AH-HA!!!” Chat yelled as he swung the sheet cake like a baseball-bat. She ducked, and he just barely missed her head. Thus began: _The Great Cake Showdown Of 2019._


End file.
